


30 Page Family Story of Light Yagami

by Ariaminz772



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Gen, M/M, Near is Light little brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaminz772/pseuds/Ariaminz772
Summary: Just a bunch of drabble to oneshot, mainly focus on Light and his family relationship like having a brothers that he never had or others.





	30 Page Family Story of Light Yagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nii-san, we are being follow."
> 
> "I bet the person must be following us because we are being suspected as Kira."
> 
> "I bet he is a FBI agents."
> 
> Or, where Near is Light adopted little brother, and lets just said, L can caught Kira fast enough with the two genius help. If only his ego will accept it and stop being childish. Before something bad happen.

_Its was a snowy day when his honey eyes looking toward the small kids, so small then Sayu, curled up and shivering under the snow._

**BEEP BEEP**

The grey eyes of the young boy that sleeping in the bed slowly open in lazily. He then hit the alarm button to silent it before letting out a big yawn. 

The thirteen years old boy began to washed himself, putting up his middle school uniforms and then walking down to the dinning room. Where his dear mother making his breakfast with the help of his oldest brother. 

"Good morning Nate." His oldest brother, Light, who saw him first when he put down the breakfast on the table smile warmly toward him. 

"Owh, good morning sugar." Their mother soon greet him after Light. 

Nate hate that nickname, he really thought that he won't grow to like that nickname at all. But in the end, he can bare with it. Their mother really have some creative way to call them. Nate being sugar, Light is apple and Sayu as candy. 

"Good morning." Said Nate as he then sit in the table, waiting for her older sister to come down. He doubt it will be soon enough. Knowing his older sister, she must be still sleeping in this time. 

"Light, go wake Sayu up." Said Sachiko after all checking that the breakfast will began soo enough. 

"Got it." Light then walk toward the stair and yelling out their sister name, "Sayu! Breakfast is ready!" 

"In a minutes!!" Theres come the replay from the only daughter in the house. Seem like Sayu get lucky on waking up faster in the morning. 

Soon, Sayu joining the table and the four of them began their breakfast. They exchange small talks about their school and activities today. Which remind Nate. 

"Tou-san didn't come home again last night?" Asked the white hair boy. 

He recieve a smile from Sachiko, "Sadly no. He said that he will barely at home with this case." 

Nate only replay with a single nod as he finish his breakfast at the same time as his older brother. 

"Well, we will be going first." Said Light as he wear his bag. 

"Becareful and take care Light, Nate." Said their mother. 

"Of course mom/we will." The two of them said in the same time as they walking out. Light give his hand to Nate who took it and the two brothers walking in silent. 

"So." Said Light, trying to thaw the frozen atmosfer like always with the topic that become hot topic of the two of them right now, "I figure it out since Kira has been reschadule his killing time, he is a schooler." 

"Yes. And thinking about the time, its appeare that he must be around Nii-san age." Said Nate. 

"Seem like it. Theres a chance that he could be one of my classmate or in the same grade as me. And looking at the victims which all of them are criminals, Kira must be has a family member that working in police departement." 

"Its a pretty high chances if he is just like Nii-san who like to hacked into Tou-san file." 

"Nate, you do know you don't have to bring that up." 

"Ups. Sorry Light-nii-san." 

_'He doesn't sound so sorry at all.'_ Thought Light as he smile, their conversation ended when they already arrive at Nate school, "Okay. Nate, try to be a good boy and socialize okay?" 

"Nii-san should know by now that I really am bad at that. It is afterall begin from Nii-san too." Light just laugh half-heartly at that fact as he pat Nate fluffy white hair. 

Indeed Light also not really a socialize person, because he never find someone other then Nate that has the same thinking and mind that just like him, a genius prodigy. He give some conversation just because of his politeness, and also because he is the oldest. 

"Also Nii-san." Light just hummed as he looking at Nate who look back at him, "Theres this toy that I want to collect..."

Hearing that Light just sigh, "Okay, we will go buy that toy. Tomorrow, where its also weekend."

"Yes. Then, See you after school, Nii-san."

"Okay. Just wait until I get you at here okay!"

"I know."

÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷ 

"Nii-san, we are being follow." Said Nate as he pull out a small robot toy.

"Seem like it." Said Light as he kneel down so he can whisper toward the white hair boy, "You want that one?"

"....yes." Nate then walking to another toy section, with the robot still in his hand as he hug it, he give his other free hand so Light can grab and hold his hand.

"How about this one?" Asked Light as he smiling while he pull a squishy, in the form of rabbits, and squeeze it until it let out a small long squeaking sounds.

Nate looking unamused at him but still give out his palm, wanting the toy to be in his collection.

"Okay, one more toy." Nate nod his head as they began to walks once again. The two seem to enjoy their shopping time but in truth they really didn't into it at all. Okay, maybe only Nate who into it as Light keep being aware of their mystery stalker. Not like they will figure it out anyway.

"Highly doubt it that person want to do something to us other then observasing us." Said Light as the two of them walking on the street, his hand holding Nate small hands while the other holding the plastic bag that contain the three toy that Nate buy, "What do you think Nate?"

"He seem like want to find out some information of us. Nii-san." Nate stop as he give out his hand toward Light who just let out a sigh before pick up the white hair boy.

"You really are heavey." Groan Light as they continued to walks.

"He didn't give out a sign of someone who will harm us right now. He also appeared to be a professional." Said Nate as he lay his head to Light shoulder looking at the mysterious man from the corner of his eyes sight.

"A professional. Well, looking back at our yesterday conversation. I bet that the person must be following us because we are being suspect as Kira." Said Light.

"Or maybe its only Nii-san." Said Nate and Light let out a flat humoreless laugh at that statement, "I bet he is a FBI agents and being send to monitoring us. Just in case if we are Kira."

"When did you think he will get away from us?" Asked Light.

"Soon. Maybe around 2 weeks, 1 weeks and a half if he doesn't find anything that lead him to believe Nii-san as Kira." Said Nate.

÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷ 

"I'm so excited!!" Squeal Sayu as she hug Light left arms, who just let out a sigh while Nate, who grab Light other hand just focus at his rabbit squishy.

"We know Sayu, chill out. This is just a amusement parks trip and you are so hyper about it." Said Light.

"Its been so long since our last amusement parks trip Light-nii! And also this is the third time for Nate too! I'm sure he also excited!" With this Sayu then looking toward Nate who turn toward her and nod his head.

"I'm very excited." He said that with a small smile toward his hyper sister.

"See?!" Said Sayu as she turn to Light who just let out a sigh and then giving her a small smille as he shook his head.

"Okay, okay, I got it. Just please remember, don't run away when we got there." Said Light as they are waiting for the bus to pick them up.

"I'm 15th! I won't get lost!" Said Sayu as she pout.

Light notice that the mysterious stalker, who he thought already gone three days ago, around one week and a half days of stalking Light, is around the bus wait area.

If its not for the fact he is with his two younger sibling, Light will comfort that man with a sudden bored coversation to kill time while waiting for the bus. This make Light wonder, as they doesn't get any access about the man expect the public one.

Raye Penber, an FBI agents, whose following him because he is inside the Kira suspect list, come in Japan with his fiance, Misora who also an agents. Knowing his stalker is quiet easy as Nate has memorize his face when Light pick him up after their toy-shopping time, and also two days looking toward the security camera at small shop that they pass by and an easy one to hacked, and try to matched the picture with the data in his father departmen only to find out it is an FBI agents.

"Huwa, its here!" Said the excited Sayu as she saw the bus come toward them and stop in front of them. The three of them walk in first and choose the two seat in the back, Near sitting in Sayu lap as the girl humming happily.

Light keeping his eyed out towarf their stalker, trying to figure out what make him following them again when he catch a glimps of his male friend, who notice him also.

"Oh, hi there Yagami-kun. You want to go to Space Land too?" Asked Nanahara Shuya as he sit down in the seat across them.

Politely, Light give out a smile as he replay him, "Yes. I'm with my sibling."

"Hey there Nii-san friend!" Said Sayu as she smile and wave her hand.

"Hello." Nate just nod his head before be focus back on the squishy in his hands.

Then the FBI Agent walk inside and sit behind Nanahara. Now if he think about it, Nanahara also has a family member in police departemen. He forget the position and the name. Its must be a higher position as he is suspected to be Kira.

"Are you going alone, Nanahara-kun?" Asked Light and the brown hair boy shook his head.

"Nope. I'm planning to go with Noriko, she already at the Space Land." Said Nanahara as he smile while the bus began to drive away and Sayu talking about thing that she want to do at amusement parks leaving Light with his own thought.

Nakagawa Noriko also can be Kira. What if Kira isn't only one person but two. No. If its a group then they will try not to kill that fake L so soon as he make an appearance in he tv. So its either Nanahara or Nakagawa.

"I'M HIJACKING THIS BUS!" At that sound Light refleks raise his head and looking toward the man that holding the gun in front of the driver head. He cruse at his luck as he know whose the culprit is, Kiichiro Osoreda, the drug addict that escape from the police fifth days ago. He look like sober enough and doesn't have any hallucination, and if they play nice, no one will get hurt.

"Nii-san.." Whimper Sayu as she hug Nate a little to thight as the boy puff out a sigh.

"Its okay." Said Light as he touch his little sister arm, "As long as we stay still no one will get hurt. Beside, you have to try to relax for Nate too."

"Ah, you right. Its okay Nate, Light-nii-san won't let us get hurt." Whisper Sayu to Nate who only nod and snuggle more into Sayu.

Light know that Nate is not afraid about the hijacker, just like Light, he is nervouse that something wrong will happen any moment. Afterall, the hijacker is a drug addicted.

"Light..." Light turn to Nanahara who his name. A note in his hand as he looking toward the hijacker who looking at the front before throw the letter toward Light.

_**-I will try to distract the hijacker attention.When he show you his back, hold him and I will take care of his gun. He is small, while the two of us big enough to take him-** _

Light turn back toward Nanahara who nod his head before looking toward Nate who just looking toward him, telling him that all the decision is in his hand and many scenario can happen with only his stare.

Light pull out his pen and began to write his replay, that the plan can work fifty-fifty, but if the man in some kind of drug right now, because really, robbing the Space Land instead of a shop nearby, and will have more strenght then he appeare to be. Light then throw back the note to Nanahara who read it.

"No. You cannot do that!" The two highschooler turn toward the FBI agent who happen to read the note. Nanahara then write another word for the man before he speak once again, "Theres no need for note, he is to far in the front and cannot hear our voice as long as we stay low."

Nanahara and Light nod his head.

"You didn't look like a Japanese." Said Nanahara as he put the note inside his jacket.

"Yes. I'm America-Japanese." Answer Penber.

"Hmm...Do you have anything that will prove to me that you aren't the hijacker's accomplice?" Sunddely Nanahara asked the question out of no where.

"A-accomplice?" Asked Sayu as she looking toward the FBi.

"It's pretty common practice, Nee-san. Many people tend to use this way." Said Nate quietly, "Thought its rarely."

"Yeah. They make you think there's only one guy, but actually he has an accomplice in the back to keep watch and come to the rescue if something happens." Continued Light, join in the game.

"Yeah. So do you?" Asked Nanahara.

Raye Penber look really conflicated by the talks before he give up, "You want proof, here." He then pull out his ID and show it to Nanahara who look surprise and then show it to Light who already know the man. Light give a small nod and then Nanahara hand him back the ID.

"Okay we trust you." Said Nanahara, "I won't asked why an FBI agents inside the bus."

At that Light looking toward Nate who look back at him. And when Light turn toward the druggie, the man coming here with his gun.

"Stop at there! What is that?!" Turn out the note that Nanahara put into his pocket fall down and when he want to grab it the druggie notice it. Light can feel his heart beating faster, if Kiichiro found out about the conversation Light doesn't have much choice but to use the plan before, "Hahh! Only a date note! Don't do anything weird!" Yelled Kiichiro.

Light let out a small sigh at that but soon another problem come. Kiichiro stood still, as if frozen while he looking toward the back.

He then scream, "WHAT IS THAT!!" With that Kiichiro shot his gun. Everyone yelled in panic, Light put his head and Sayu head down so they won't get shot.

"He is having a hallucination! Everyone down!" Yelled Penber giving them all instruction.

Light then notice the man keep shooting before until his gun empty.

"STOP THE BUS NOW!" With a yell, Kiichiro run toward the door while Penber stand up and trying to catch him before he escape. Only later they hear the sound of something crashed in the outside.

And by the reaction of the FBI that freeze in front of the door, its only mean that Kiichiro is dead.

÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷ 

"I'm so glad you three are okay!" Yelled Sachiko as she hug her three children who hug her back.

"We did not get hurt. Just a little bit shaken." Said Light as he looking toward Sayu who still hug their mother and Nate who still hold his hand.

After small talk, Light pick up Nate and bring him upstair, telling her mother that he willl cheer Nate up with his toy while girl dealing with girl.

"Its strange." Said Nate as they arrive at his room and Light put him down in the bed.

"Yeah." Said Light, sitting beside the white hair brother, "He look really normal, no sign of hallucination when he come first. But what bother me is the last scene."

"A car run him down when he jump out from the bus." Said Nate, "Nii-san."

"Yeah, its must be Kira doing. Kira must be the one who control the situation." Said Light.

"Which mean, Kira can kill with other methode then heart attack." Said Nate, "He only need a face and a name, then he can control their action freely."

"Hey Nate." Said Light as he looking toward his little brother who busy playing with his robots toy but then turn to him, "I feel bad for using Agents Penber even if its for knowing our suspect."

"Secrifice have to be made. Beside, it is fifty-fifty if the FBI agents will die. And if he indeed die, then there only one person that become our suspect." Said Nate.

"Yeah. Nanahara Shuya then with out a doubt is Kira." Said Light.

÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷ 

"Ehh?!" Whine Sayu as she looking toward her mother who hold up the bag for her father cloths, "But I already have a plan for this morning!"

"Sayu, its only bringing this cloths to your father office! It won't take that long!" Said Sachiko as she sigh, not believing how could this girl being do sturbborn, maybe they spoiled her to much.

"But, Kaa-san!" Said Sayu.

Light, who just come down, with Nate beside him, sigh when he see Sayu whine once again, and she even pouting. Its only to bring their father cloths to his office.

Ah, forget it.

"I can bring it. Me and Nate also planning to go to the book store to buy a new book for Nate to read." Said Light as coming closer to the two girls.

"Alright Light, please do." Said Sachiko as he smile and hand him the plastic bag.

"Sankyuu, Nii-san!" Said Sayu as she smile, or more likely grinning.

Light just roll his eyes before he grab Nate hand and then walking outside, "Then we're off."

The two boys then walk toward their father office in silent. The two of them wonder in their head about what happen with Raye Penber, and waiting for their father to fill in the log of his daily data in his file, but theres no updated at all. Well, its only a couple of days from that accident. Beside isn't it great that Raye Penber isn't dead, its mean Nanahara really aren't Kira. But, its mean they jump back to zero.

".....please!" Light looking toward a long hair female that speaking toward the receptionist, "I need to meet with Kira Task Force!"

This female.

"Naomi Misora, Agent Raye Penber fiance." Said Nate as Light nod.

"And looking at the situation, something must be happening." Said Light and the two of them walk inside. Light smile toward the receptionist, "I'm Yagami Light, I come here to give my father a new cloths, his name is Yagami Soichiro."

"Oh, Yagami-san isn't at his office right now. But I will give this to him when he come here." Said the receptionist.

"Oh, okay then." Said Light and then turn toward Nate who looking toward Misora who still arguing with the receptionist. He know that look, Nate want to know what Misora know, and also the statues of her fiance.

Theres no other choice then.

"Mm, excuse me." Said Light as he turn toward Misora and the receptionist, "I overheard that you want to meet with the Kira Task Force. My father is actually chief of the taskforce. If you want I could give them my good word."

"You would do that for me?" Asked Misora and Light nod his head.

"Of course." Said Light as he then turn toward the man, "Please put in my word for her."

"Okay. I will make sure she reach the taskforce in person when they get back to headquarter."

Light smile at that and then grab Nate hand before stepping outside, Naomi Misora beside them as they together walk out from the building.

"Thank you for your help." Said Misora.

"Its nothing. You are in the rush of it and thats mean you must be have something important about the Kira case." Said Light as he smile, "Oh yeah, my name is Yagami Light,this is my little brother Nate."

"Nice to meet you." Said Nate as he nod toward the woman.

"I'm Shoko Maki, its a pleasure to meet you two." An alias, but its pretty normal. Misora dealing with a case where you give your real name, people can use it to kill you. Which remind him.

"Miss Shoko, you seem like a smart woman and know what to do." Said Nate making the agent looking toward him in confusion, Light let out a sigh, "We want to talk with you about Kira case, Miss Naomi Misora."

 _'Ugh, great.'_ Thought Light as he saw Misora eyes widen in shock toward Nate, "What Nate mean, we want to talk with you about what we got so far about the Kira case as you are our assest to have some contact with the Kira taskforce."

"If you uncomfortable, we can discuss it in the open place, like a cafe." Said Nate once again.

They can see Misora looking very conflicated, but then she nod her head, "We will discuss it in the cafe."

Nate smile at that "Great. Nii-san, lets go to Caramel Cafe, I want to ate the cake at there."

"But they didn't have any black coffee. How about Venus?" Asked Light toward Nate.

"......I really want the cake." Said Nate as he looking toward Light, giving him the ultimated puppy's eyes, completr with the rabbit squishy that he recommended for Nate as the boy squeeze it.

".....fine." Said Light, head hanging down as he defeated by his little brother, "Beside Caramel Cafe is the closet one."

Misora only watch them in silent as she follow them with out any choice. Many question play in he mind. How did they know her real name, they are the one that Raye investigated as the Kira suspect. Could it be, they are Kira.

Its not long until they reach the cafe, and Nate already order his favorite cake. A strawberry with chocolate creams and cherry on top of it, while Light order a coffee with one sugar cub. Misora didn't order anything, but Light then order her a coffee.

"Now, we should clear this misunderstanding." Said Light as he take a sip of his coffee, "The reason we know about your name is because your fiance, Raye Penber, is an FBI Agents that being send to follow us-."

"Its only Nii-san." Said Nate before taking another spoon of cake.

"Me." Said Light as he roll his eyes, "You see. We are really curious at first when Mr. Penber following us. He has no ill intention but keep following us, so me and my brother tried to find out who he is."

"Which is a very easy way. The two of you just come here and using a plane. We use our father connection to find some information about the people that having a police connection that arrive at Japan using the plane. Thought we already get the information with only a face at the camera and search it on our father database." Said Nate.

"So, when we know who he is, we are very glad to know that Mr. Penber is a FBI, which mean he won't do any harms to us." Continued Light.

Misora still stay silent, she can feel her brain conflicated in trusting the boys word or not. If they are Kira or not.

"And to clear another thing. We are not Kira." Said Nate, looking at Misora as if he can read what she is thinking, "It is normal if you suspect us like that when we know about your information. But if we are indeed Kira, you won't be alive right now. Because Kira will kill you two if he know it. He is childish."

"Childish?" Asked Misora.

"We will get to that later." Said Light, "So to continued my story, we meet again with Mr. Penber in the bus station to Space Land-."

"You also in the bus hijacking?!" Asked Misora as she slam her hannd in the table almost spilling Light's coffee and Nate hold up his piece of cake from the table.

The two looking toward one another.

"As we thought." Said Nate as he nod his head toward Light.

"With his dead, theres no other explanation." Said Light as he smile.

"Now, the problem is to prove him guilty." Said Nate.

"What are you two talking about?! You didn't answer my question!" Yelled Misora.

"Ms. Misora, please keep calm, we will fill you in. Don't make a scene, especially at this cafe. This is my favorite one." Said Nate as he continued to ate his cake.

Misora tried to keep calm, "Please tell me."

"When we are at the bus hijacking, there are 14th people inside there. Three of them being me, Nate and my little sister, one is Mr. Penber...and another one is our Kira suspect." Said Light.

"We said that because your fiance, at the act of depress situation, show the four of us his ID." Said Nate.

"How can I be so sure you two are not Kira." Stated Misora, which earn her a look from Nate who then looking toward Light.

"Nii-san. We better go home. We already got what we need." Said Nate.

"Nate." Warn Light as he the pat the white hair of his little brother and then turn toward Misora, "I'm sorry, Ms. Misora. You see Nate here he."

"I hate person that didn't paid any attention to what we said. Especially about a case." Said Nate.

Light let out a humorless laugh, "Beside if we are, indeed are Kira, then we will make a better situation to kill him, and so are you. Afterall, me and Nate are a genius, and we will not kill the fake L so soon like that knowing all the loop hole that will happen."

Silent fill them once again and Nate eat his lasted piece of cake, "The point is, we want to tell you that Kira can kill using another methode then heart attack, and he also can make a scenario of what will be happening before the person get killed."

"Which is why, you and the taskforce have to be careful. Kira has show us that he can control the cause of death, and I'm afraid thats not all." Said Light.

"What?" Asked Misora.

"We are having a discussion of one 'what if'." Said Nate, "What if Kira can kill-."

"-with only a face." Continued Light, "We only thought that Kira can only kill with a heart attack."

"But then we find out he can use another methode. You have to becareful, as long as he doesn't know your connection, no harm will come." With that Nate stand up form the chair, being follow by Light who then take his hand.

"Its nice to meet you, Miss Misora." Said Light before the two of them go out from the cafe. Yhe sky already turn orange, is it really that long just for that small conversation.

"Nii-san, I think we forget something." Said Nate as he looking toward Light who looking confuse at him.

"We agree to not telling her our second 'what if' right." Said Light.

"Thats not it." Said Nate as he smile, "But its okay if Nii-san really doesn't remember it. Its not that important." Then the two walk home in silence, Nate focusing in his squishy while Light try to figure out what he forget.

He remember it later that night when he watch a commercial of cakes at the tv that he remember he has not paid their bill at the cafe.

÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷ 

Some one has come inside his room.

Nate is looking toward the lego behind the door as he close it. He ignore the lego and went to change his cloths. Someone has come inside his room. Someone thats not his family, and they also looking throught his stuff, some of his stuff position in his room is different from the last time he went out to his class. Who come in here? What did they want from his place? A robbery? He can feel his stomach twist in nervousness. Letting out a small sigh Nate then walking toward his bed and pick up the small robot toy before going out from his room.

He walk normally toward his brother room, but when he want to knock he can see Light already open the door, wearing his coat. He then wide his eyes when he see Nate.

"Nate, its a little bit cold outside. You sure you want to wear that cloths?" Asked Light.

Nate know they didn't plan anything to go outside today. Which mean, the same thing happen to Light room, someone has come inside there and going throught his stuff. No. Its not only two of their room. Its must be their house. Someone come inside their house, looking toward all space in here. What did they want? But if they want to steal something, why bother putting the stuff back again to their place? Unless.

"I thought we only having an ice cream at the end of the block." Answer Nate, "Then go back home."

"Change plan. I finally remember a book that I want to buy." With that Light pat Nate head, "Go change your cloths, I will wait downstair."

Nate nod his head before going inside his room to change his cloths. He feel uncomfortable as Light doesn't said anything about it. But its only mean one thing, someone put a camera in here, watching them, and its also possible they also bug this house too.

The only person who can go this far must be the Kira taskforce.

L.

Nate finish with his sock before he come down and see Light sitting in thr chair, reading the last page of today newspaper. When Nate reach the bottom of he stair, Light turn toward him.

"Let's go then." Said Light as he put down the newspaper, grab Nate hand, and go out from the house. When they already away from their house, Light then speak, "Your room too?"

"Yes. Seem house is being bugged. Most likely by the Kira taskforce." Said Nate.

"We see this coming. I just never thought dad would agree. I hope no camera inside Sayu room." Growl Light as he thinking about his sister room being monitored, and especially the shower. Oh god, he hope their father still sane enough with sparing the bathroom.

Nate just stay silent at that sentences as they step inside the bookshop.

"I wonder who are the suspected people. We never really told Ms. Misora about Nanahara." Said Light.

"Probably the two of us." Said Nate as he looking toward his robot. Light looking toward him before kneel down and touch Nate shoulder.

"Its okay Nate. Our house being bugged because dad give them permission, its okay. No one will be harmed." Said Light.

The white hair boy only nod his head as he looking toward Light.

÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷ 

_Its was a snowy day, when he sure that his life will ended. Being frozen to death by the snow. He maybe can escape that hellhounds, but, at least he can die freely. It was at the snowy day when he see that warm honey eyes that looking at him. No pity and all, only worried and panick. Its was on snowy day when he got the second change to life once again, a second change to be free._

÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷ 

Soichiro sit still in front of the camera. He let out a small tired sigh as he watch al of his family sleeping, expect Light who stil study, prepare himself for the exam. Thats right, Light told him that he aim for To-Oh Uni, _'That boy wil get in there for sure.'_

His eyes turnn toward the greatest detective, L, Ryuuzaki as he like to be called, beside him, who right now eating his strawberry cake, and beside him, sit the new member that has been helping L in the past. Naomi Misora has been giving them another information that never cross at their mind. The woman right now watching the camera that watching another house, Nanahara-san house that also having a son, and Light classmate.

Soichiro then turn back toward the camera and see that Nate has wake up, he climb down from the bed and then walk outside toward Light room. And as if knowing Nate will come, Light has been walking toward the door and stop in front of it, as if waiting for Nate to knock.

From the corner of Soichiro eyes, he can see L turn on the speaker, wanting to hear what they are talking about.

"Another nightmare?" Light warm and soft voice can be heared as he letting Nate come inside his room.

"Nii-san, what did you think Tou-san do right now?" Soichiro let out a sigh at that. Thats right, he has not come home for this couple of weeks. Maybe, after this he can take some break, even if its only an hour, so he can spend sometimes with his family.

"Probably very busy to get any lead to caught Kira." Answer Light as he sit in his chair and continued to study,while Nate climb toward his bed, "You can sleep first. I will join you soon enough."

Soichiro keep watching the camera, looking at Nate who lay down on the bed and Light continuing his study, "I'm going to make a coffee." With that he get away from there toward the kitchen.

L doesn't paid any attention to it as he keep watching the two brothers in silent. They look so normal, a little brother that seek comfortion because of a nightmare and an older brother who study until late at night. Too normal.

Misora told him that the theories that she got, if Kira can kill with only a face, is from the two boys. It seem impossible as Kira usually need a name and face for that.

"Nii-san, how was our suspect?" L, blink his eyes. Suspect. Thats right, Misora also told him that the two has done their own investigation.

Light stop writting and then pull out his phone, "Same as always, just like we thought. He keep it all clean."

L bit his thumb, his eyes bore into the camera as he watch Light get up and then walk toward the bed and lay down beside Nate.

"Second 'what if'." Said Nate.

"Yeah." Stated Light.

Second what if, "Ms. Misora, have Light and Nate tell you about the second what if?" Asked L, not even turn toward the woman who turn to look at him.

"Second what if? Not at all." Said Misora and turn back to her screen.

"Its already late. Kids suppose to be sleeping at this time." 

"Its funny. Because Nii-san still 17, and it still a kids in Japan." L smile a little at there. At that Soichiro come back with a mug of coffee and watching with him.

But theres still something that bother him. They come to that theory so fast enough, not like that theory never come to L mind but he use all of the fact and clue, and telling Misora about it. Their percentage as Kira has been 0.1% and that also because they are genius. And Kira also genius.

But still, for Kira to speak like that, and the way they act. As if they not knowing if there are any camera. Or are they? The two brother really are an intresting people. Very intresting.

÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷+÷ 

"I knew it! Nii-san ace the entrance exam!" Yelled Sayu as he hug Light.

Nate still doesn't understand how his older sister very excited like that. It was very oblivious that Light ace the exam. His oldest brother is a genius, and Nate will surpass him someday. Maybe when he is in highschool.

"Of course I will Sayu. And how about you?" Asked Light, which make his sister giggling and blushing at that. Light who see this only let out a big sigh, "Okay, spill, what slowing you down?"

"Math?" Said Sayu as she grinning toward Light.

Nate turn back toward the tv, watching some news to get any info about Kira. More criminal has been killed, nothing more. Soon Light join him.

"I meet with L." Said Light, making Nate turn toward him, "He said that he want to meet the two of us, on weekend, at Tennis Court."

"He still suspecting us." Said Nate.

"Yeah." Said Light as he huff.

Nate smile as he place the blue soldier that he bring to the living room at the middle of the two red soldier, weapon being pointed toward it, "I would likely to meet L."

Light look back toward his little brother and sigh. He know that looks, he know very well what his little brother planning out. He only wish that, everything will go according to what they planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Yosha! This is for the first chapter, I will fix the grammar in the next chapter


End file.
